Unexpected Love
by hayleyrobot
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black have to come to terms with living together when Draco's father is after his son's blood. Can they find a way to live together in peace?


"You can't be serious." Draco Malfoy looked at Albus Dumbledore's face carefully, searching for a sign that this was an extremely bad joke made at his expense. He found no sign of this being true.

"I'm afraid that I am Draco. This is for your safety." Albus' had a grave look in his eyes. "Your father will not like this and you know that so we have to take you somewhere that he does not know about. Grimmauld Place is the Black's ancestral home and it is also under the fidelius charm for which I am the secret keeper. It is a safe place for you to stay as it is protected much the same as Hogwarts is which means your father nor Voldemort can find you."

"Will I be there alone?" He asked.

"No, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be there also. Although Remus Lupin will be leaving shortly after you arrive as he has business to attend to. Harry Potter and his friends will be joining you when it is school holidays."

"Why can't I wait until the holidays until I have to leave?" Draco asked, looking highly depressed at the prospect of having to share a house with Sirius Black, a man who would most likely try to kill him for all he has been through.

"It is not safe for you here so we are going to keep you there until it is safe for you to come back to Hogwarts and continue your learning." Dumbledore states. "You are already packed and your things have been sent ahead of you so, we will leave now."

They both walked over to the fireplace. Dumbledore offered the pot with the floo powder in to Draco who took and handful and threw it into the fire with a shout of "Grimmauld Place!" as he stepped into the green flames.

Taking a graceful step out of the fire, Draco took in his surroundings. He was stood in what he assumed was the front room and it looked dark, dingy and completely bleak. Cleaning was obviously not done regularly or an extremely shoddy job was done. It depressed him somewhat to know that he would be spending an unknown amount of time cooped up there.

Dumbledore stepped out of the flames behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to the kitchen. I have already told Sirius and Remus that you are to stay here."

They walked through to the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus seated at the table. Remus offered Draco a shakey attempt at a smile and Sirius sneered at him.

"Draco will be staying here until I have determined that it is safe for him to return to Hogwarts and continue his education. I would like to think that all three of you could at least attempt to be civil and remain this way until you part." Dumbledore gave each of them a look over his half-moon shaped glasses.

"I will be civil Albus. It is about time there was unity between enemies that are both on the side of the light, especially with the war that is coming." Remus told Dumbledore sincerely.

Sirius only shrugged and Draco did not utter a single syllable. He felt incapable of speech and wished to remain in his silent state for as long as he possibly could but Albus' eyes turned to him.

"I will try to be civil toward both Remus and Sirius as long as they both warrant that from me."

Dumbledore frowned slightly but Sirius snorted. "Already showing us that you think you are better than us. We warrant that from you but you don't warrant it from us after all that you have done to Harry."

Draco was about to make a comment but Albus raised a hand as if to signal them to stop. "I have to leave now and return to the school to make arrangments as I am going away for a short while. During the time that I am away you will not be able to contact me. I would like to think that I could rely on the three of you to not create trouble whilst I am away. I assure you that I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"You already know that you can count on me and I will make sure that both Sirius and Mr Malfoy are kept out of unnecessary trouble." Remus says to Dumbledore who smiled at him in return.

"Gentleman, I shall take my leave. I will trust one of these fine young men will show you to a room that will be yours for the generation of your stay." With these words, Dumbledore had already left the room and the flames could be heard crackling as he stepped into them.

Dracoo looked to the two ment sat at the table in front of him. He felt lonely already and he knew he could be here for a long time as the Dark Lord had risen but had not yet initiated the war that would end in either his or Harry Potter's death. Consumed by a melancholy mood he wanted nothing more than to be shown to his room to try and sleep the rest of his time here away.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Remus Lupin asked him.

"That would be most appropriate." Draco responded which earned another snort from Sirius.

"Follow me." The werewolf walked from the room and left Draco to follow him up the stairs and to yet more unclean, dark rooms. Remus stopped in front of one the doors and turned to Draco. "This will be yours for the rest of your stay here. The house has been abandoned for years and so most of the house is in dissarray. While we attempt to make it more acceptable, I would like to ask that you not enter the library or the attic as they have not been cleaned of the dark items that they hold and you may recieve a nasty curse from them."

Remus then left Draco to walk into his room and look at it closely. It was still dark and unwelcoming but it looked as though it had been cleaned in preparation for his stay. It would have been cleaned by Lupin, Draco thought, Black would have only tried to place a curse on something.

His trunk lay on the floor and he began to unpack his things. It took little under half an hour so he had nothing else to do. Lying down on the bed, he turned towards the wall and closed his eyes, allowing his body to sleep.

His eyes fluttered open and he realised that it was the middle of the night. Getting out of the bed, he stood up and walked out into the hall. Black and Lupin would be asleep now so he walked quietly down the hall, looking at the painting that adorned the walls. Curtains covered one spot on the wall so he pulled them apart to see what was underneath.

A large painting of a woman occupied the space on the wall. The woman in the painting looked at him and a small smile graced her face.

"So, a Malfoy staying in the Black residence. I never thought that I would see the day." She looked him up and down. "What brings a pureblood like you into our home?"

"Albus Dumbledore has requested that I stay here." He replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Regulus Black's mother." She said proudly. "He was a fine Death Eater and happily took care of the mudbloods and half-bloods for us purebloods. Without him by the Dark lord's side, there would be far more mudbloods."

"Does that mean that you are Sirius Black's mother also?"

"Unfortunately I am. He has disappointed this family more than I could ever have imagined. First of all he was sorted into Gryffindor and then he made friends with a half-breed and Potter. I always hoped he would have been friends with Lucius Malfoy who is a fine pureblood and worthy of his attention."

Draco winced at the mention of his father. "Lucius may not have been the best candidate for a friend. I should know, he is my father."

"My my, are you the Malfoy heir? That is a magnificent role for you to take on. It's such a shame that Regulus didn't survive or he would've inherited the Black fortune."

"I am the Malfoy heir although I would like to give up that position and preferably change my name to one that does not instill fear into people as they know that my father is involved with the Dark Lord." Draco frowned at the painting who only smiled at him.

"You should be proud that Lucius stands by the Dark Lord. He is powerful and could give you everything you need including securing the path for purebloods and the child you give birth to, your heir."

"I do not want an heir if it means they grow up in this world where people are made to follow a man that is pure evil incarnate. Mudbloods or rather muggle borns are not a disgrace to the wizarding world. They are often just as clever and talented as purebloods such as a girl in Hogwarts known as Hermione Granger. People need to stop being narrow minded and that is why I am here. My father is going to kill me when he finds me because it is not an if, it is a when. Then I'll be safe because I'll be dead."

Draco ranted at the painting who glared at him and began screaming. "Blood traitor! Blood traitor! Disgrace to purebloods!"

Draco stepped back and felt tears running down his face. With a sob that welled up inside of him, he collapsed onto his knees in front of the painting and cried. He felt ashamed as he knew Malfoys should not cry but he couldn't help it.

"Malfoy?!" Came the surprised voice of Sirius Black as he came to stop the painting from it's incessant screaming. He wrenched the curtains across and the screaming subsided. Then Sirius turned to gaze upon the man, because he was most certainly a man now, who was trying to keep himself from crying in front of him.

Sirius had been on his way to the bathroom when he had heard the conversation that had taken place between Malfoy and the painting of his mother. He was surprised at everything the man had said as he had thought transfering to the light side had been a ploy to gather information from the Order. Now he was beginning to doubt his own conclusion of his character but wasn't ready to face up to the fact he might have been wrong.

"I will be going back to bed now, the disturbance I caused was highly unnecassary."

Sirius realised that Draco didn't say sorry but instead phrased his sentences carefully in order to be polite but not what he percieved as weak by making apologies.

Draco made his way toward his room but a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked around to see Sirius looking strangely at him.

"Wait, I know this is weird because it's coming from me but do you want to talk?"

Draco laughed harshly and even that was a rich, indulgent sound as it was expected to be as he was a Malfoy after all. "You and I talk? Now that is inappropriate. Why would I need to talk to someone who betrayed their family and consorts with half-breeds and mudbloods?"

Sirius wasn't phased at all by this, he now knew that this was a front which had been perfected from his many years of having to impress Lucius from fear for his own life. "Come off it Malfoy, I heard your speech to my mother. Now she and your father think you are a blood traitor and a disgrace to your pureblood family. You can talk to me, I know what that's like. As you've heard from my mother I wasn't at all like Regulus, that perfect son she'd always dreamed of."

"You can't pretend to know what my life was like. You don't know what Lucius is capable of. You don't know what he's already done." Draco looked away from Sirius and to the door of his room down the hall. He wished he was in bed and still asleep or that this conversation was all just a dream.

"He sounds worse than my father and I didn't think that was possible." He shook his head and looked at Draco who was still looking away from him. "I respect your transfer to the light even though you could be killed for it. It takes guts. I know you are the same as I am and don't really discriminate against half-bloods or muggle borns. I would never believed this even as little as an hour ago but I believe it to be true. I don't think you were ever bad, it was all an act to try and stop Lucius from becoming displeased with you."

"Well good for you, you are correct in your assumptions." Draco sneered as he turned once more to look at Sirius. "Now you can brag to Potter about how bad my life is and how you saw me as nothing but a weak little boy snivelling at your feet."

"Malfoy, that's not why I'm talking to you. Crying and confiding in someone isn't weak, contrary to what Lucius and other purebloods think. I know you were brought up to be a Malfoy and have an impenetrable mask because I was brought up to be a Black which is almost as bad."

"It's hard to let go of something when that is all you have known your entire have something instilled in you that you are almost convinced that it is who you really are." Draco sighs and turns away again almost as if the eye contact is too much for him to bear.

"I know what it's like and I also had to bear the burden of watching Regulus turn into a mindless Death Eater. How bad is your father that you have to fear him quite that much? He couldn't kill you because he doesn't have another heir." Sirius realises he sounds as though he is making light of Draco's problems but he needed to know.

"Yes, he wouldn't kill me as I haven't just gone against his every wish, the very things he has taught me since I was born. He will have mother bear one more heir and disown me or rather kill me. He has done things that a son shouldn't have to think could happen never mind fear. Imagine having the crucio fired at you because your grades were not as good as Granger's. To be beaten by a mudblood was something he hated and he beat me for it. I almost had to bear the dark mark but the Dark Lord decided on another course of action that night and promised I could get it afterwards."

Draco shivered and felt a wetness on his face and realised he was crying for the second time that night. Once again he was consumed by shame and tried to get away from Sirius but his shoulders were caught by Sirius's hands and he was turned to face him.

"What was the other course of action?" Sirius queried. Draco's eyes shone with fear and shame and self-loathing and Sirius wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what had happened but felt he needed to.

"I was taken to a Death Eater meeting. Then I was placed in the middle of the circle with the Dark Lord and my father by my side. The Dark Lord told me what he had decided for the evening and I had to or I would've been killed on the spot by thirty or more Death Eaters. The Dark Lord took me that night in front of everyone and my father followed him."

"Your father and the Dark Lord raped you?"

"Basically, it was consented but only because I didn't have a choice." Draco's tears fell faster leaving silvery trails on his cheeks.

"Was that the first time Lucius took you?"

"I think you know that it wasn't. That night I was made to do what I had been doing since I was nine years old. I got on my knees and my mouth was violated so my father could have the pleasure. Then they raped me."

He trembled and tried to pull away from Sirius but he found himself tugged in an embrace. His sobs were muffled by Sirius's chest and he was soothed by a hand running through his platinum hair.

After a while he pulled away. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. You already think I'm scum and now I'm completely tainted by the dark, by the Dark Lord himself."

"No, I used to hate you. That much is true but only because of the mask you wore. I know you better from this one conversation than I ever thought I would and I know you're a nice person you were just afraid to show it. But it's okay because you can show everyone who you really are now and gain true friends. They haven't tainted you, they've made you stronger." Sirius smiled at him. "You can be yourself Draco."

He gasped at the use of his first name. "Black, thankyou. It's not often people see gratitude from me but tonight has been the most truthful and meaningful conversation I have ever held with anyone."

"It's my pleasure and you can call me Sirius if you like."

"Thankyou...Sirius."

Draco didn't allow himself to remember just exactly who Sirius was as he looked at him. He was handsome, ruggedly so and had a lean but muscled figure. His eyes were a startlingly intense chocolate brown and expressed only what he wanted to, showing that he had control over the emotions of his that others got to see.

Without another thought Draco leaned upwards and kissed him. His tongue lapped at Sirius's lips who parted them and allowed his tongue to explore. Then almost as suddenly as the kiss began, Draco pulled away.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me." He cowered in fear and Sirius was horrified. He would never attack him now he knew he wasn't evil, he didn't attack good people.

"It's okay, I kissed back didn't I?" Sirius smiled again to try and reassure him that he wouldn't hurt him.

"I need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Draco hurried off to his room, leaving Sirius confused.

In the morning Draco dressed and wanted to eat but was afraid to face Sirius now. Making his way to the kitchen after gathering all of his courage together, he found the door shut. Inside he could hear Remus and Sirius talking to each other. He was about to make himself known when heard his name.

"He kissed me last night." Sirius sighed.

"Well, how do you feel now that you believe he is a good person and not a Death Eater in disguise?"

"I don't know. He's so young and he's had to cope with so much. It's awful, he thought I was going to hurt him for kissing me."

"Padfoot, you're going to have to talk to him. You can't let him think God knows what about last night." Remus told him.

"I know, I'll talk to him and make sure he knows exactly how I feel. Lucius would definately hate me more than he already does and I would be higher on his hit list." Sirius laughed then. "Not that I care. He can try to kill me but he'd be dead before he could try after what he's done all the people I love."

"So is this something that will help you get revenge?" Remus asks him.

"Well that's one way in which it would be beneficial." Sirius laughed again and Draco made his way back to his room feeling stupid and immature for thinking someone might have actually cared. It was just an elaborate plot in order to get revenge on his father.

Curled up on his bed, he cried until he couldn't anymore. The loneliness was consuming him once again, eating away at him like cancer.

There was knock on his door. "Yes?" He croaked, his voice sore from sobbing so much.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." It was Sirius.

"Okay." Draco sat up and wiped his eyes quickly.

Sirius came over and sat on the end of his bed. "About last night-"

"It's okay, it was a mistake. I was just upset and I never meant to kiss you. I would never have done that otherwise and I will never do it again." He vowed in what he hoped was a genuine manner even though he felt the complete opposite.

"A mistake? But I thought that we could talk about it and I don't know, maybe it might lead somewhere." Sirius asked, wide eyed with surprise and hurt.

"You thought wrong. I refuse to be someone who you can just fuck in order to get revenge on my father." Draco looked at his hands in his lap and tried to will away the betrayal he was feeling.

"What? That's not why I'm doing this."

"I heard you with Lupin. You said it would be beneficial and then laughed as though you thought it was all one big joke." Draco swallowed down the sob that was in his throat.

"I didn't mean it like that. Oh God, I wish you hadn't heard that. It was meant to be a joke because afterwards I told Remus that it wasn't what I wanted. Revenge doesn't mean anything when done in a way that goes against everything you believe in. I want to try something with you and that is it, no plots to get revenge or anything like that. I would swear on Harry's life." Sirius sighs and shakes his head.

"You mean that?"

"Of course." Sirius gives him a smile.

"Well I take back what I said. I only said everything about it being a mistake as I thought you were pretending to care." Draco moved closer to Sirius and leaned forward, catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

"God, what did I do to deserve something as beautiful as this?" Sirius groaned and then looked at Draco. "You're flawless."

Draco couldn't respond as he was caught up in another kiss. A tongue explored his mouth and hands settled on his hips. When they broke the kiss they smiled as if reassuring each other that everything was okay.

"Come on, you need to eat."

Draco followed Sirius downstairs with their hands entwined and smiles on their faces. Remus sat the kitchen table drinking tea and he looked up as they came in.

"Well?" He asked.

Sirius turned to Draco and whispered in his ear to which he nodded. "We're trying this out."

"Okay just be careful. I won't be here as I'm leaving in two hours so you can't expect me to help you when you start with your stupid antics Padfoot. Draco I sincerely hope you can take a joke as Sirius is a terrible man." Remus laughs at the indignant look on Sirius' face.

"Hey! I am not, Moony take that back!" He pouts.

Remus just laughs again. "No, I will not. You're like a child, do you know that? So immature."

"Jealousy." Sirius grins. "You wish you were me."

"I also apologise for his arrogance."

"I will bear that in mind Lupin, thankyou." Draco replied.

"I think that you should call me Remus. Lupin sounds a little too formal when you are indeed with my friend."

"Well, Remus it is." Draco replied and offered him a small smile of gratitude for making him feel as though he was welcome there.

"Now, I shall leave you two alone as I have to go and pack some necessary items for my going away." Remus smiled at the two and walked out the room, glad Sirius wouldn't be lonely when he went away and also glad he wouldn't attempt to murder Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat at the kitchen table and watched as Sirius set about making coffee and preparing a quick and easy meal of sandwiches for the two of them. He felt as though things might turn out to be okay now as he had someone to care for and someone that would care for him in return.

"You just going to sit and watch me all day?" Sirius asked, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"Oh!" Draco looked at him startled after being pulled from his daydreaming about Sirius and himself. "I apologise for staring at you."

His cheeks turned pink as a blush spread across them and he looked at the table in front of him instead.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm not like other people you seem to have been in contact with, I will not hurt you." Sirius placed the plate of sandwiches and pot of coffee on the table. Then he sat down by Draco, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Now, eat up."

Draco reached out and took a sandwich from the plate. He ate it quickly as he was hungry and also because it had been made for him by Sirius. When they'd finished eating, he was unsure of what to do. He had nothing that he could do and this wasn't his house so he couldn't roam around as free as he pleased. In fact, he was nothing more than a prisoner as he had to stay whether he liked it or not.

Sirius had given him a reason to at least try to be happy and he was going to make full use of it.

"Draco?" Sirius asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Draco shook his head and tried to stop daydreaming, it seemed that was all he was good for this morning.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Stop being sorry." Sirius told him and took his hand. "Come on, we'll go to the living room."

They got up from the table and made their way through to the living room which was just as unwelcoming as the day before. It made Draco feel sorry for Sirius as he had to live here and couldn't leave until the person responsible for his false imprisonment was caught.

Sirius had found the man to be daydreaming alot today and he was doing it again. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled him onto his lap and ran a hand through his silky fine, platinum blond hair that was so light it was almost silver, it matched the stormy grey eyes that were usually so cold and distant in order to keep people from seeing who he truly was.

A kiss was placed on his lips and he smiled. Draco and himself may have had a turbulent relationship in the past but he was sure that somehow they could overcome that. He had learnt everything he needed to know about him the previous night and was sure that he was a good person, he just needed to be able to show that to everyone.

"Thankyou." Draco mumbled, putting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Listening to me and not shunning me or mocking me. I was so afraid that once you knew, you'd reject me just like everyone else has." Draco looked so sincere and so vulnerable that Sirius tightened his embrace slightly. He knew that he had always been cold and always kept his emotions and true feelings at bay, carrying out his actions in a graceful, aristocratic manner. The gracefulness was still there along with the evidence of an ariscratic background but now his emotions were on show for all to see.

"I couldn't reject you, not now." He smile, trying to reassure him and it seemed to be working.

"Well, then that's what I thank you for." When Draco smiled, his entire face lit up and his grey eyes didn't seem cold but rather inviting and glittered with happiness.

Sirius laughed at this sign of gratitude but not in a malicious way. He was so pleased he'd managed to placate him as he was worried that Draco would become depressed. Not that he'd blame him after all that he'd been through with his father and the Dark Lord.

"You don't need to thank me, it's what I'm here for." He kissed him again which earned him a happy sigh. The kiss grew fiercer and Sirius's hands roamed the lithe, young body on his lap. His hands trailed underneath his shirt and brushed the porcelain white skin underneath. Fingers slipped below the waistband of his trousers to cup the firm arse and then Draco pulled away. There was fear in his eyes and hurt.

Sirius realised what it looked like and he never meant to even push it this far, especially after one day.

"Not you. No, I thought that maybe you did care but-" Draco turned his head away from Sirius and got off his lap, moving backward.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to do anything. Trust me, I wouldn't push you, not after everything that has happened to you." Sirius shook his head sadly.

"You're using this as a way to get laid. You knew that I needed someone to care so you took advantage, you knew I wouldn't tell Dumbledore." Tears pricked at his eyes and Sirius was horrified that his good intentions turned out so wrongly. "I actually liked you."

"Draco, I like you. How could I not? You are beautiful and you are a good person. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that and I won't again. Ever, if that's what you want."

"You would do that for me?" Draco asked, shocked that someone would remain celibate for him.

"If that's what you want, yeah." Sirius smiled a pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I really like you."

The relationship progressed over the course of the next month. Draco was happier than he ever thought could be and it was all down to Sirius. His father had been pushed to the very back of his mind and he felt safe when he was with Sirius.

Spending so much time together had allowed them to get to know each other more than they would have been able to usually and they were closer than ever now. They were both falling in love and fast.

There were many obstacles in their relationship but there were two main ones. Sirius was worried about telling Harry as it was his godson and also because Harry didn't know that Draco was on the light side and could be trusted. Another obstacle was their physical relationship. So far, they had only went as far as making out heavily as Draco was scared to take the next step as it had only been painful for him in the past. Sirius was afraid to take the next as he didn't want Draco to relive traumatic memories.

They were in Sirius's room and lying on his bed with Draco's head on Sirius's chest. Draco had been thinking and wanted to take the next step and was just praying that Sirius could make it somehow less painful for him.

"Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"I want-" He took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I want you."

Sirius sat up and turned towards him. He softly took Draco's chin between his thumb and index finger and made him look at him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to." Sirius smiled but looked into Draco's eyes to make sure that this was what he truly wanted.

"I want to. I'm just scared, it's so painful. It was worse than the cruciatus curse." Draco shuddered.

"I swear to you that it isn't painful. Not if I can help it." Sirius grinned at him.

Draco didn't say anything he just pressed his lips to Sirius's. Sirius returned the kiss and it soon turned heated. Hands roamed each other's bodies and Sirius moved over Draco trailing kisses down his neck. Suckling on the pale skin of Draco's neck, he left his mark as if showing that Draco was indeed his. His fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt and once it was removed and flung across the room, his kisses carried on down Draco's chest. When he got to his trousers he stopped and wanted to make sure once more.

"You sure you want this?" He asked again.

"Yes, God yes." Draco pushed Sirius off him and removed his shirt. Their trousers soon joined their shirts and their touches became more desperate than ever.

"Please, take me Siri." Draco's voice was husky from want and desire.

"Your wish is my command." Sirius's voice was rougher than Draco's, the lust clouded his eyes.

Everything from then was a rush of pleasure for Draco and he had never felt anything like it. There was no pain, only intense pleasure and he realised that he needn't have thought Sirius would ever have hurt him.

Sirius was feeling the intense pleasure but also relief as he hadn't messed this up and done something to hurt Draco. That was the last thing that he wanted especially at this point in their relationship.

They lay in each other's arms afterwards, Draco's leg between Sirius's and his head on his chest, the black sheet covered their bodies.

Both feeling sated and tired, they started to drift off to sleep. "I love you." Draco mumbled in his sleepy haze before he closed his eyes and slept.

Sirius was startled that he had said and it wasn't that he didn't feel the same, he had just never expected it from the younger wizard.

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss to his head and then he too fell asleep.

Draco awoke and forgot where he was for a moment. He remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. But then he also remembered having told Sirius he loved him. What if he didn't feel the same?

He panicked and tried to get out of bed but was entwined with Sirius and the bed sheet. Draco ended up falling out of bed and waking up Sirius.

"What the-?" Sirius sat up, worried that something had happened to Draco. He looked round to see Draco sprawled on the floor. "Drake, why are you on the floor?"

"I- I tried to get up but was caught in the sheet." He blushed a violent red.

"Come back into bed." Sirius said, trying to avoid embarassing him more than he already was.

Draco stood up and remembered that he was naked and blushed more, slipping back into the bed. He was so sure that Sirius wouldn't return his affections that he couldn't look at him for fear of seeing it in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Sirius murmured into his hair. "I'm so glad I got to know you."

Sirius seemed to realise something was wrong with Draco but wasn't sure what it was and decided that he had to ask in order to help make him feel somewhat better.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Draco replied, still not making eye contact with him.

"I can tell there's something on your mind. I can help, if you'll let me." He promised.

"I just remembered that I told you that I loved you. I don't know if you feel the same and I don't want you to say it because you feel you have to." Draco sighed, feeling completely miserable.

"I do love you and it's not out of obligation but rather it's just the way I feel. I said it last night but you must have already fallen asleep. I love you Drake, you're completely and utterly stuck with me now."

Draco gasped and turned to face him, a smile lighting up his face. "Oh God, what I got myself into?" He laughed and Sirius did too.

"Sorry, but you asked for it, being so beautiful." Sirius told him.

"I love you Siri. I'm worried about what will happen when the holidays start. It's only three weeks away and we'll have to hide this. Potter will hate this and I know how much you love him, I don't want to ruin everything for you." Draco sighed and Sirius just shook his head.

"We're not hiding a thing. I'll talk to Harry when he gets here and he'll deal with it. He has to because I love you."

"I think we should get up now Siri, but first I think I need to take a shower." Draco told him, motioning to himself.

Sirius smirked. "Let me help you with that." With that, he picked Draco up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

After their endeavours in the bathroom, they ventured downstairs for something to eat.

Three weeks later and Draco was terrified, not of Harry Potter but of what would happen when Sirius told him. He didn't want it to ruin their relationship or Sirius and Harry's because he knew that Harry was like a son to him.

When he heard the fire crackle and people's voices, he began to pace.

"Calm down Drake, I'll tell him and it'll be fine." Sirius said as he kissed him firmly on the mouth and then went into the living room to welcome everyone back for the holidays.

The Black manor suddenly seemed more alive as everyone arrive as their air was filled with chatter.

When everyone entered the kitchen, they saw Draco sitting at the table and their was sudden outrage.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Ron shouted and drew his wand. Harry had already drawn his wand and was looking at Draco like he was waiting for him to attack at any moment.

Sirius stood in front of Harry and Ron. "You will put your wands away and not raise them again."

"Why is he here?" Harry spat with disgust. "We don't want Death Eater scum here, it's supposed to be a safe place. His father and Voldemort will be arriving shortly I assume."

Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord and his father. Sirius noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me, put your wands down now and don't talk that way about Draco." Sirius barked.

"Sirius, it's okay. I'll go upstairs." Draco told him and made to leave the room. Sirius's hand caught his arm.

"No, you won't. Stay." Sirius looked at him, his eyes dark with anger. "Please."

"Okay." Draco nodded.

"Draco is not Deather Eater scum. He has never been or ever will be a Death Eater. He is on the light side and is here for his own safety. His father is searching for him and wants to kill him. This is a safe place and he is one the people who needs it most. He does not hate muggle borns or half-bloods and the only reason for his actions towards you is that he had to keep up an act of hatred or else he would have been killed by his father or the Dark Lord. He was brought up to hate muggle borns and the like so he had to keep that up for fear of his life. But he has finally gone to Dumbledore for help and now he is safe. So I would like to ask you to put your wands away." Sirius growled the last part as he wanted to make sure his love was not in any danger.

"No! This is an act! Of course he'd tell you this, he's a spy for the dark side or something. He's not good and couldn't ever be." Harry snarled.

Everyone had put their wands away but Harry was squaring up to his godfather and refusing to back down.

"Harry, you are like my son. You know that. So you have to believe me. I thought that could have been a possibility at first but it isn't." Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are standing up for him?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked as though they wanted an answer to this too. "You should be telling him to get out of your house. Not allowing him to stay here. He's a Slytherin who would probably love to fuck Voldemort if he gave him the chance."

At this, Draco flinched and went to move out of the room again, the painful memories coming to the forefront of his mind. Sirius noticed and it made him angry, he was already afraid of intimacy enough and considering the Dark Lord had raped him, it made it an incredibly touchy subjecy. Sirius was shaking visibly with anger.

"You want to know why I am allowing him to stay here?" Sirius's voice was now venomous and his eyes were blazing with anger. "Because I am in love with him. We've been together for almost two months. So how dare you come into my house and tell me who I should allow to stay here. Tell me when you're ready to be an adult and talk things over."

With that Sirius took Draco's hand and led him out of the room and upstairs to his room. There were tears in Draco's eyes from the comment Harry had made about the Dark Lord.

"What Harry said was wrong. It was more than wrong. I can't believe him." Sirius embraced Draco who sobbed into his shirt.

"Maybe they're right, you deserve better than me." Draco told him, looking away.

"No." Sirius made him look at him. "You are perfect for me. I love you. Don't let this ruin it, please."

"I love you Siri." Draco sighed and kissed him quickly.

The days that followed were not much better. Harry hadn't apologised and neither had Sirius. Draco didn't want Sirius to fall out with Harry over him, he didn't want to be the one to cause a rift between the two of them.

To make it worse, Draco had been sick for the past five days and nothing was helping. He took many sickness potions and none of them helped. Strong smells made him nauseous and he had to leave the room when food was being cooked. He felt ill and nothing was helping.

"Drake, are you okay?" Sirius called, realising Draco was not in bed but in the bathroom for the fifth consecutive day.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He called back, clutching his stomach.

Sirius got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Draco looked ill, even he could see that.

"We need to get you looked at." Sirius told him.

"No, I don't want to." Draco pouted.

"It's for your own good."

"Don't make me." Draco pleaded.

"I'll make a deal with you, if in two days you are getting better, I won't make you go." Sirius offered.

"Deal, I'll be better then." Draco offered him a shakey smile back. It was all he could muster when he felt like this.

He was offered a hand and helped up from the floor. They went into the bedroom and got ready for the day.

It was time to go downstairs and face another terrible, tense day. Draco didn't know how much more of this he could stand. He had done nothing to provoke Harry or his friends in order to show them that he was indeed a different person but they didn't seem to believe him still.

"Malfoy, I'd like to talk to you." Harry's cold voice rang in his ears and he turned to face him.

"Okay." He nodded and let go of Sirius's hand. Sirius was watching carefully as they left the kitchen, he knew Harry would not do anything to mutilate Draco but he knew he wasn't against hexing him.

Harry stopped in the living room and sat down. He motioned for Draco to do the same and so he did.

"What kind of game are you playing? Is this some sort of trick so you can lure me to Voldemort?" Harry asked, already on the offensive.

"No, everything that Sirius told you was the truth. You can give me veritaserum and I will still tell you the same, I can promise you that much."

"Okay, then why are you with my godfather? You hate each other." Harry exclaimed.

"No we don't. He hated me because of who I had to be and I pretended to hate him for that very same reason. I love him now and he loves me too." Draco smiled at the thought of Sirius and then blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Draco looked away and cringed. He was acting like a child.

"That's the first time you've ever apologised to me in your life. If you are going to be with my godfather, I think it's about time we called a truce. Don't you agree?"

"I would like that. I also know that you should talk to Sirius. You're like his son and he doesn't want to lose you. I kept telling him to apologise and to stop defending my honour like I was a helpless damsel in distress but he wouldn't listen. He's so stubborn."

Harry laughed. "He is definately stubborn. I'll talk to him, he won't lose me. I was just angry. I thought you were using him, I don't believe that now."

"Thank you, it means alot. Honestly. I just hope now Weasley doesn't kill me instead of you." Draco attempted to joke.

"I'll talk to them and I'm going to go and talk to Sirius now. Bye Malfoy."

"Call me Draco, we have called a truce after all." Draco smiled.

"Call me Harry then." Harry smiled back and then left the room, leaving Draco to sit there and leave Sirius and Harry to talk everything over.

Later that day, Ron and Hermione approached him.

"We'd like to call a truce with you too. We believe you and think it would be best for everyone." Hermione told him and Ron nodded.

"Thank you." Draco said, relieved. "Sirius will be happy now everything is calm and the atmosphere is better."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Ron asked.

"I love him and like I told Harry, call me Draco." He smiled.

"Well you can called us by our given names too." Hermione smiled back.

The days went by quicker after that because there was no animosity and the four of them even began to form a friendship.

One thing Draco had forgotten was his promise to Sirius to visit a healer. Now he had to face up to it.

He was on the floor of the bathroom once again and Sirius sighed, walking into the bathroom and shaking his head.

"We're going to a healer whether you like it or not. I don't want you to be ill, what if it's serious?" Sirius told him.

That was how he had ended up lying on the bed with Madam Pomfrey giving him a check up as Dumbledore would not allow him to leave the house.

Draco had insisted on being alone with Pomfrey and after twenty minutes, she had finally figured out what was wrong with him.

"It's not bad news so don't worry, it's actually rather good news." She smiled at him in order to reassure him.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, his curiousity ablaze.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" His eyes widened in surpirse. "Are you sure? There has to have been some mistake."

"No, I am not mistaken, you are exactly one month and three days pregnant." She nodded in affirmative.

"Okay, thank you." He replied.

"I'll leave you now. Goodbye Mr Malfoy." And with that she left, leaving Draco to curl up into a ball. How would he tell Sirius? Would Sirius leave him? Would he want to burdened with a child?

Sirius had seen Madam Pomfrey to the fire and wished her a good day. Then he had almost sprinted up the stairs to see if Draco was okay and find out what was wrong with him.

He had found him curled up in a ball and sobbing. This made him extremely worried and he thought that there might be something terribly wrong with him.

"Drake, are you okay?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to him and running a hand through his hair.

"Siri, I- oh God, I'm so sorry. You're going to leave me now, I know you are and there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Stop, you're scaring me. Tell me, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, completely scared as he had no reason to leave Draco.

"I'm pregnant." Came the whispered response.

Sirius gasped. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "I know you're going to leave me now. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm ecstatic. We're going to have a child." Sirius's eyes glittered with happiness. Draco sat up, surprised. Sirius grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"You want me still? You want this child?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I love you and I love the child that is growing inside of you." Sirius kissed him delicately. "God, do I love you."

"I love you too Siri." Draco smiled, letting himself melt into the embrace that Sirius had enveloped him in. "The others won't like this."

"I don't care. As long as we both want this, nothing else matters. Not to me. All I want is you and our child."

"I want the same, hopefully I will be alive long enough to see our child grow up some." Draco smiled sadly.

"You won't die, I'll make sure of it. Lucius will not touch you." Sirius growled.

"I hope he won't, ever again. The only person I need is you." Draco told him, blushing furiously.

Sirius grinned, suddenly looking years younger than his age. "That is all I need too Drake."

Nothing else mattered to Draco then. He had exactly everything that he needed and wanted. He moved closer to Sirius and they lay back on the bed. Both of them felt like they were drowning in happiness, everything was going right for once but there was a feeling in the back of their minds that it may not last for as long as they want it to.

The next day, Draco's sickness was still there but now they knew what it was down to, they had nothing to worry about. Sirius was fussing and kept asking if he needed anything which always earned him a roll of the eyes. He was making sure Draco had enough food for the two people he was now feeding, himself and the baby.

"Hey, Drake?" Sirius said, looking up from the stove. "When are we going to tell Harry?"

Draco stiffened, he knew that Harry would think this was a bad idea. Not only was there a war looming but they had only been together a couple of months which he would feel wasn't enough. Even Draco felt that it wasn't enough but he knew he couldn't give up his child and would most certainly not give up Sirius, not now he'd found they loved each other so completely.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"He would love it, he's always wanted a brother or sister." Sirius smiled.

"There's a war coming and there's the fact we've only been together a couple of months, not to mention our age difference." Draco explained.

Sirius frowned and turned away from him. "You have a problem with how old I am compared to you." It was a simple statement, not even a question. It made Draco feel guilty for bringing that into it. He couldn't care less how old Sirius was.

"No! I don't care how old you are. It doesn't make a difference to me. I love you." Draco sighed. "Honestly, you know that."

Sirius didn't look convinced and remained facing away from Draco. He loved Draco but he was worried that Draco could find someone younger than him who hadn't been a wanted man or Azkaban convict.

"Do you feel like we have to do this because you're stuck here for the moment and can't get anyone younger until you leave?"

"Sirius, please!" Draco stood up and moved to where he was standing, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "I've never wanted, needed anything in my life like I need you. You're the first person I've ever loved and has shown me love in return. Your age is just a number, as long as I have you, it doesn't matter at all."

Sirius turned in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid Drake, I do believe you."

"You're not stupid Siri, we'll tell Harry whenever you like."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, silly dog." Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sirius's hands went to his hips and he deepened the kiss, tracing a line with his tongue along the seam of his lips. Draco parted his lips and allowed Sirius to thrust his tongue into his mouth. He moaned and Sirius smirked against his lips.

"Erm, Sirius?" Harry's voice rang out throughout the kitchen.

Draco tried to pull out of Sirius's embrace but he just held him in place and smiled.

"Yeah Harry?" He asked.

"I had wanted to ask if there was any food left but you two seem to be busy." Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"There's food, it'll be done in a minute. If Draco stops distracting me that is." Sirius grinned and let go of Draco.

"Silly dog." Draco muttered before sitting back at the table.

Harry laughed and shook his head. They waited for Sirius to finish making the food. There was food in abundance when he finished and he layed it all out on the table and watched as Draco helped himself to smaller portions than he would've liked.

"Drake." He warned. "You need more than that to eat."

"Sorry mother but I'm not hungry enough to eat a feast." Draco replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He knew why he should eat more but he had just been sick after all.

"Please?" Sirius pouted.

"Fine." Draco sighed as he piled more food on his plate. Eating all of it was going to be a challenge.

Hermione and Ron soon joined them in the kitchen. They had recently gotten together and had been spending the morning alone. Ron was the first one to pile his plate high with his ever unsatisfied appetite. Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes at him before helping herself to some too.

Sirius babied Draco as usual and the others were becoming suspiscious. Harry sensed there was something different about him but couldn't quite place just what that was.

"Draco, is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" He was surprised but it wasn't at all that unexpected.

"Sirius is treating you like a child. Are you ill?"

Sirius just laughed. "He's not ill, far from it. We do have news but we weren't going to tell just yet but I suppose it is a good a time as any."

"Well, I'm dying to know." Hermione pushed on for more information.

"Well as you know, Draco and I have been together a while now and lately he had been getting sick. We had Madam Pomfrey check him over and we found out that he is pregnant." Sirius beamed and Draco blushed.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Hermione gushed and rushed over to Draco, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." He smiled. Hermione hugged Sirius too and then sat back down, smiling brightly.

"That's brilliant." Ron smiled at each of them in turn, now everyone waited for Harry's reaction.

"I'm going to have brother or sister." Harry grinned and hugged Draco. "Thank you for this, I hated being an only child."

Sirius looked at Draco as if to say 'I told you so'. Harry moved on to hug Sirius and they looked so happy. Draco smiled to himself, he was happy now and hopefully no one could take that away from him.

Sirius picked Draco up and placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms gently around his waist. "Love you Drake." He murmured before he kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Siri, there are people here." Draco mumbled, embarassed.

"I don't care." Sirius grinned making Draco sigh and plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Siri." Draco smiled and Sirius just smirked. Harry rolled his eyes but was happy for them all the same. Ron and Hermione held hands under the table in acknowledgement of their own love.

"I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl." Draco told him.

"What do you hope for?" Sirius asked as the others listened in on the conversation.

"I don't mind, I have names for either." Draco blushes furiously at this and Sirius laughed.

"You have been thinking then?"

"Of course, it's a Malfoy tradition." Draco said and then frowned. "No, what am I saying? I don't care about that. My name means nothing, it's nothing to me. This child is going to be cursed with my blood in it. I won't even be alive to try to change it's arrogance into something good. My father is going to kill me, hopefully after I give birth."

Draco looked panicked and shaken. He turned to the others. "Promise me that if I'm not alive you'll all be here to help Sirius. Please, I need to know this child will be safe from the Dark Lord and my father. I couldn't bear it if something happened. "

Tears were running down his face silently, the silvery trails shining in the light as they continued to run.

"Drake, the child will be fine. You will be fine. He will not touch you again and if the Dark Lord tries to, I would even attack him for you. You're mine now, they are not a part of this." Sirius vowed, his face looked serious and grave.

Hermione looked at them both and something clicked in her mind. She gasped and tears were soon also running down her face. "Draco, you father and the Dark Lord, did they... did they do that to you?"

Her sentence didn't make sense to either Harry or Ron and they looked confused. Draco looked mortified and buried his head in Sirius's chest. He had never felt so emotional and exposed in his entire life.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Harry asked. "What have they done to him?"

Sirius looked over at them and sighed. "That's for Draco to decide, if you get to know what they have done. It is something that has happened to him after all."

"Of course." Hermoine replied and didn't utter a single word.

"Draco, can't you tell us?" Harry asked, trying a more direct approach.

Draco willed himself to calm down and took deep, cleansing breaths. When he had regained control, he nodded curtly. "The Dark Lord and my father are rather twisted as you know. Well, what is more twisted than raping your own son and allowing the Dark Lord the privelage also?"

Harry and Ron gasped, looking as though they were fighting to keep their reactions inside.

"That's disgusting!" Ron snarled.

"I know and I understand if this changes things between us all. You were never supposed to find out how disgusting and tainted I am." Draco sighed.

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Sirius snapped. "It was not your fault."

"We don't think you're disgusting or tainted. We think that if your father and Voldemort." Harry told him as everyone flinched at the name. "I swear to you, even though we have had our differences in the past, you will not die. I won't allow either your father or Voldemort to come near you. They'll suffer for what they have done."

"Thank you Harry." Sirius smiled as Draco was speechless. "You don't know how much that means to us."

"Your child deserves to have parents. It deserves the chance to have what I didn't without the fear of death hanging over their heads." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I-oh god, I was so terrible to you. Now this, it's just no one except Sirius has ever-" Draco stopped and looked at his hands. "I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, you're a friend and part of the family now. Forget the past, you had to or you would've been killed. I understand." Harry grinned.

"What he said." Ron laughed.

"Hermoine, I'm also sorry for calling you a mudblood. It was uncalled for and I didn't mean it, You're clever and funny and didn't deserve it."

"Draco, forget it." She laughed.

Draco was happy after that conversation. Nothing could've changed that. He had the support of all the people that counted the most and it was all he needed other than Sirius.

His happiness overwhelmed him and he smiled brightly, glad something was going right and thinking of the benefits that his child would have they he didn't because of his harsh upbringing.

They talked more and the mood became less melancholy and they all got to know each other. It was something Draco had never done with the Slytherins as they mostly schemed and weren't trustworthy enough to keep secrets.

As much as he had loved being with his new found friends, he was feeling an urge for Sirius that was beginning to become too much for him. He wanted them to be alone for a while so no more secrets or unwanted truths had to be spilled from each other's mouths.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had gone through to the living room as Hermione had wanted them to make sure all their homework was done so that the rest of the summer holidays went by undisturbed.

Draco sighed happily and realising he was all alone with Sirius and on his lap, he turned so he was straddling him. Moving his hips slowly and teasingly to create friction against Sirius's groin, he looked at Sirius with his stormy grey eyes dark with desire.

"Draco." It came out as a breathy moan and Draco smirked.

He leaned forward until his lips were brushing Sirius's ear. "I think we should go to the bedroom."

"Fuck, yes." Sirius scooped Draco up in his arms and carried him to their room.

The door of their room was slammed shut behind them and Draco was placed on the bed. With a flick of his wand, Sirius cast silencing and locking charms.

"I want to do something for you now." Draco purred, standing up and pushing Sirius onto the bed.

Draco took out his own wand and vanished both of their clothes. Sirius was already erect and his eyes were clouded over.

"Let me take care of that for you." Draco smirked and kneeled down in front of him, leaning forward and licking the tip.

"Oh god, please. Don't be a tease." Sirius hissed in pleasure.

"A tease? I don't know what you mean." Draco said innocently as Sirius growled. Draco just laughed and before Sirius could growl again, he swallowed him right down to the base.

"Fuck, Drake." Sirius groaned. Draco's mouth was sinful and worked him in exactly the right way. Before he knew it, he was spilling his seed down his throat.

Draco didn't hear anything he said after this, all he heard was his father's words echoing in his mind. "At least that mouth is good for one thing, you worthless little whore."

His eyes widened in fear and he backed away from Sirius who was looking extremely confused. Sirius picked up a robe of his and put it on as he took one of Draco's and wrapped it around the terrified boy.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." He sobbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned as he carried him over to the bed and tucked him under the covers to keep him warm and comfortable.

"I don't deserve you. You shouldn't be mine. I'm a worthless little whore." He whispered.

"Whoever made you think that? You're the man I love and nothing will change that." Sirius reminded him, terrified that he had done something wrong to hurt his lover and angry at the person who had told him that.

"Father." Draco whispered. "When he made me do that to him."

"God, I would never have let you do that if I knew you that it affected you like this. Well, you don't have to ever again. Don't you worry about that."

"I'm so useless I couldn't even do something like this right though, how will I look after a child?" Draco sobbed.

"You'll make a great mother." Sirius joked, trying to make him laugh. Draco scowled and playfully punched him on the arm. "Everything is fine, no more doing anything you don't want or have to and definately no more of you talking about yourself like that is all you are good for. You're the love of my life."

"Thank you Siri, I love you more than I can ever describe." He smiled and stood up, wrapping the robe securely around him.

They got into the bed together and just lay there for a while. That was until Harry shouted up the stairs for Draco. Both Sirius and Draco got dressed and they made their way downstairs whilst holding hands.

The sight they found was not one that was welcome to Sirius. Severus Snape was sat at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers impatiently. At the sight of the two holding hands he scoffed.

"I see that it is you that has had his dirty paws all over my godson." Severus sneered.

"Severus, we love each other. Please don't cause a scene because I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime. Just try to be happy for me even though I know you do not approve of my partner." Draco drawled lazily, feeling completely exhausted.

"Very well. I was ordered by Madam Pomfrey to give you these potions. I have labelled them and attached instructions. They are to help with the aches and pains you will no doubt start to feel soon with your pregnancy." Snape's lip curled at the word pregnancy as if the thought both disgusted and amused him, especially as it concerned someone close to him.

"Thank you Severus, this child means more to me than you know. I can finally have a new start away from my father. We all know you aren't loyal to either him or the Dark Lord. Everyone here trusts you in that sense so you can show everyone who you really are because I already know. You are a good person, you need to show them that." Draco told him.

Severus sighed. "Indeed I shall, if they are willing to view this apparently good side of me." He smirked in amusement.

"Oh come off it Sev." Draco laughed.

"You're right of course." Severus smiled and everyone in the room almost fainted from shock. It seemed he was capable of human emotions after all. Ron looked like he was about to collapse.

The day went smoothly after that and Snape even started to converse with Harry and his friends although he was only mildly polite to Sirius but Draco only concluded that he was still hanging on to an old grudge.

"So Draco, have you chosen any suitable names for the child?" Severus asked him as he decided to stay around to keep watch over his godson.

"Of course I have." Draco scoffed from his place on Sirius's lap. "I have both girl and boy names at the ready."

"Am I getting involved with the process or not?" Sirius asked in amusement, making Draco blush.

"Yes, I have many names. You will obviously help me pick the correct one. If it is a girl I like the name Helena or Rose and if it is a boy both the names Abraxas Sirius or Sebastian." Draco shrugged. "I am open to other suggestions. Maybe Severus could be a middle name instead of Sirius."

"I think one Severus is quite enough." Sirius told him.

"But he is my family. The only real family that I have so he will be part of the child's life whether both you and himself like it or not." Draco snapped.

"It is quite alright Draco, you and the mutt can make your home together without the use of my middle name or my participation if he so wishes. I want you to be happy, you deserve that much after what Lucius has done to you." Severus told him.

"No, I want you to be a part of this, how could you not be? You are my surrogate father in many ways so it is only right you have a part in my child's upbringing." He sighed and stood up, moving to sit on another chair. Everyone in the kitchen tensed, sensing an argument brewing.

"Draco, you know that Snivel-Snape and I don't have a good thing to say about the other. It would be unfair on the child if we were to argue." Sirius tried to reason.

"Then don't fucking argue." Draco's voice was deadly now. "You are not children anymore and the past is just that, the past! You both need to grow up."

He placed his hand on his stomach and sighed, running his other hand through his hair.

"This is our child. But I can't think of one reason at this moment to stay here and raise it with you." Draco said and stormed from the room.

Harry stood up and kneeled by his godfather's side. He knew that Draco was stubborn and hot-headed from his own experience and with the extra hormones running through his body from the pregnancy, he was lethal.

Sirius looked at Harry mournfully. "Why do I keep messing up? I love him and yet I just fuck everything up."

"Perhaps you should talk to him and assure him of our efforts to try to get along." Severus interupted. "He would be most pleased."

"You're right, as much as I hate to say it. We have to try to get along some time I suppose." Sirius extended his hand out for Snape to shake, which he did so reluctantly.

Then Sirius went upstairs to his and Draco's room to try and resolve the conflict between them. He found Draco lying on the bed, curled up and sobbing. He looked so small and vulnerable that Sirius marched over and took him in his arms, rocking him back and forth to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Drake, we will try to get along. I promise you that as I didn't mean to cause you any distress. I love you so much and I can think of that as the reason to raise a child with me."

Draco sniffed and nuzzled into Sirius's chest. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so angry about it. I don't know what's wrong with me, I love you, you know I do. Don't let this stop you from loving me too."

"I'll never stop. Not ever. We're going to try and get along, for you and the child." Sirius smiled and tilted his head up so he could meet his eyes. "I promise you that, love."

A chaste kiss was placed on his lips. Draco smiled happily at him and stood up. "I should apologise to everyone."

They left their room again and went back downstairs where Severus and Harry were actually talking civilly. As soon as they had entered the room Snape stiffened and discontinued his conversation, more like one word answers from him and questions from Harry, with the raven haired boy.

"I just came to apologise to you all." Draco told them all.

"Draco, it's fine. It was probably just your hormones. You are pregnant and men obviously aren't used to that disruption in their system. You'll learn to deal with it." Hermione told him and smiled.

Everyone else just looked at her, amazed that she knew so much about something that she had never been through.

"I'm a girl. I just know these things." She shrugged.

Ron snorted. "Girls, I'll never understand them."

Harry laughed and even Snape's lips twitched in amusement.

The next week went well and the return to Hogwarts was only a weekend away. Draco sulked but he knew that wouldn't convince anyone to let him return to school and with a child growing inside of him, that was even less reason to risk his life. He knew he should be happy because he'd be with Sirius and they could be together, just the two of them. But he actually missed school. Pansy and Blaise were a big part of his life and contrary to popular belief, they were not on the dark side but tried to remain neutral. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione would be going back so they would not be with him either.

Sighing, something he felt he did a lot of lately, he sat up in bed and manouvered himself so he could stare of the window, witnessing the outside but not able to experience it.

He wanted to fly again, he missed that and he wasn't sure if he could ever get that back. If his father found him, he was dead.

"Baby, I know you want to be outside just like I do but it isn't safe for us." Sirius said as he moved so he could wrap his arms around his waist.

"I know, I just wish everything were different Siri."

"Everything?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling in amusement.

"Not you obviously, or our child." Draco told him. "I just wish the Dark Lord was dead and had never come back. I wish that my father wasn't who he is, that he'd treat me like his son and not a slave or an object. I wish my own father didn't want to kill me."

"I know it's hard, God I do but you can't let him ruin your life. I love you too much to see you do this to yourself. You're not happy, are you?"

"Happier than I've been, thanks to you. You honestly don't know how good you are to me." Draco smiled his million galleon smile that made Sirius powerless to say no to anything he asked of him.

Sirius kissed his neck softly, running his hands down the other's body until he reached his stomach. He kept his hands there and Draco's hands came down to lie on top if his.

"Our child."

"Yes, ours and it'll be spoilt rotten by us both and Harry and the Weasley's." Sirius grinned.

"Oh God, I'm sure the Weasley's will love the prospect of another Malfoy. I've only just become friends with Ron, which is a miracle after all."

"Molly loves kids, she'll dote on it no matter if it's a Malfoy. It could be a Black but my name is about as good as the Malfoy name so there's not much we can do. Although your mother was a Black, never really knew her seeing as I rebelled and she made sure she behaved and listened to all the Dark Arts shit they told her." Sirius mused.

"She was never a bad person, she pretended to be just like I did in order to survive. Names don't matter, I just want us all to be happy."

"You're right Drake, that's all that should ever matter too."

"We'll forget about the name until the child is born." Draco smiled.

"For now all we need is our love." Sirius spoke softly into his ear, kissing him delicately.


End file.
